


I Love You

by haukokii



Category: Hakuouki, unwind - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Literally this was an English project it's so weird, M/M, Modern AU, major charater death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haukokii/pseuds/haukokii
Summary: LMAO SO I'M SO SORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT ~~ TnT I originally had them posted on Wattpad and then I was like 'hey I should post this on ao3 as well' and oF COURSE I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT FORMATTING OR ANYTHING so this whole work is shit but I hope you're still enjoying it !! Have fun with these one sentence chapters anyways ^^





	1. Chapter 1

Saito's POV

"They signed the Unwind order just to spite each other, but laugh, laugh, laugh Hayden, because if you ever stop laughing, it might just tear you apart."

Saito thought of this, quietly brooding in his solitary white walled room, containing no more than his bed (with black and dark purple sheets of course) and his desk, with his meager set of possessions. "What a stupid boy," he thought. "When laughter is the only thing that he has to hold on to, does his life really even matter anymore?" He gave a quick huff of air out of his mouth, blowing a strand of his purple hair out of his face. He quickly scrolled past that thought in his mind. "Now isn't the time for that."

The dull sound of a slamming front door coming from downstairs jerked Saito out of his land of thought, the sound of his boyfriend's soft voice calming him into a sense of calmness and even... happiness?

"Saito, I'm home! Where are you?"

"I'm here."

"Where is 'here', Saito?"

Frustrated. He knew that tone.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. Saito felt slightly comforted by the familiar sound of Okita's footsteps on the stairs. They had been together for 5 years, but even so, he wasn't used to communicating with even him - let alone anyone else. He used the safe phrase for tonight. "How was work?"

The upturning of the mouth. Crinkly eyes. Saito knew these signs - Okita was feeling happy, and Saito knew that it was because he had talked this evening, which often didn't happen. He could also not comprehend how Otika was so happy all the time, especially with the job that had traumatized Saito into this ... living ... monster, monster, monster, mon-

"Saito?"

He peered up through his soft mop of hair, scanning up past the scratchy blue 'hospital clinic' get up until he reached Okita's face - possibly the only thing that Saito was able to hold onto, right at the moment. He stood up, and hugged his boyfriend, breathing the pine smell and happy scent. He felt so incredibly secure and calm, he would probably never le-

The clinic was so bright, and although there was a low murmuring and a high pitched low drone, the sound of his heartbeat pumping through his ears drowning out rational thought and needless background noise. Mistake. This is a mistake. It's not me, it's not supposed to be me...

It won't be me.

Frustration and overwhelming fear was powering, driving, controlling. The bonds around his ankles were the first to go, the sheer strength his fear steering the madness. There was a tingling of warm, sticky fluid running down his wrists, but he barely noticed - he was out, he was almost free. The next moments were a blur - spots of red, black and white, but Saito was blind to everything except the growing natural light, to the fresh air outside of this terrifying complex of pain and sadness.

He reached out his hand, running through bleached white walls and barred windows, bleached walls and barred windows, he couldn't run any faster ... and then the light swallowed him up and he was free, free, free, and he could breathe and he would live, and he, would live,

and

He

Would

Live.

"To? ito? Saito? SAITO?"

He was shaking, wrapped in the arms of a worried Okita, and when he looked into the green eyes, he was swallowed up.

"It happened again?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm so sorry, Saito."

"I'm okay"

"No-"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I love you."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Okita's POV

This episode of Saito's had seemed worse than usual, and in the back of his mind, Okita knew that the reason it was worse than usual was because of this job. He worked at the exact place that had ... broken his favourite person. Although many of the doctors that worked at the chop shop had grown to become completely desensitized to the fact that they were chopping up someone's child, someone's friend, someone's life ... Okita shook his head, disgusted at the fact that he, too, had been like that, had been completely like that, with no regard for what he's doing. Yeah, okay. He's still doing that. He knows that. But it's not like he's happy that this has to be his job, that he has to do the thing that traumatized his reason for living, Saito.


	3. Chapter 3

~four days later~

Saito's POV

Another fight. This one was more intense than the others, and with Okita's - although caring and kind - sarcastic and attacking nature, it was hard to never fight. They were a couple, anyway, so fights were to be expected.

Although Saito generally didn't spit comments and insults, this time for some reason he felt different. Screaming matches were rare, but still happened. Saito had a fuzzy memory because this kind of stuff, especially with Otika was too much for him to deal with. He remembered the worst things that poured out of his mouth, the deepest, darkest and most locked up places of his mind finding the key. "It's your fault I have to suffer so much! I hate you!"

"Then why would you STAY with me? If you hate me so much, Saito!"

So much screaming...

"I have no idea, but right now you should know that I will NEVER fall in love with someone who takes people's LIVES LIKE THEY'RE TRASH AND THEY DON'T MATTER TO ANYONE, and I will never, ever fall in love with someone who agrees with people letting their OWN kids DIE AND NEVER COME BACK."

At some point during the fight, Saito had stormed out of the house and just sat in the grass, willing all his thoughts to go away so that he could just sit and think, sit and think.


	4. Chapter 4

~two hours later~

Saito's POV

 

Saito was ready. Just across the road, he was preparing to say it. Honestly, the fight was stupid, and it's just because doesn't really know how to deal with so many emotions, they make him feel stuffy and scared, so he's always so stone cold and harsh. But he was ready. He could see the back of Okita's head, his auburn hair falling in front of his shoulders. Love. Saito had never even thought about telling someone any of his emotions, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. All he had to do is cross the road, press the grey button that is the doorbell, and say 5 words. I'm sorry. I... love you. He was as ready as he would ever be. And if him and Okita were to spend the rest of their lives together, he couldn't leave things this way - he knew that what he had said was eating away at his boyfriend's heart, and had been for .. well, only a couple of hours, but he had said such cruel things, and he didn't mean any of them.

 

 _Deep breath ... count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, one hundred, four hundred and twenty nine..._ He didn't know how, but somehow the sun had gotten lower and he had not moved. So he took a step, and then another. He was so focused on the front door that he knew the man he loved so much was positioned behind, that he didn't see the black car until it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO SO I'M SO SORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT ~~ TnT I originally had them posted on Wattpad and then I was like 'hey I should post this on ao3 as well' and oF COURSE I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT FORMATTING OR ANYTHING so this whole work is shit but I hope you're still enjoying it !! Have fun with these one sentence chapters anyways ^^

Okita's POV

 

_The door. The car. Saito._

 

That was all Okita could see, and he knew what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saito**

He knew that death was coming.

All he could see was white light, his heart beating so fast, pounding through his whole body.

But ... why could he feel his heart? He cracked open one eye, and saw that he was still sitting in the road, the black car nowhere to be seen, but.. No. NO. In the middle of the road, there was the body of... _Okita._ Saito had never moved so fast, or screamed so loud. He was right next to the body, and salty water was dripping off his chin, creating darker patches of water where they hit on the dark material of Okita's shirt. Leaning to the side, listening for any sign, any possible way that Okita could live through this..

_Th-th thump. Th-thump._

There was a heartbeat.

_He was alive, and he could live through this._

With a strength that he didn't know he possessed, Saito was holding a barely alive Okita, and they were heading towards a hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okita**

Murmur, murmur, murmur, murmur. All Okita could hear was the dow drone of voices, near or far, he couldn't tell. His whole body hurt, but for some reason he didn't have the inclination to show it? That was weird. Wait. Why was he here? Where was Saito? _Saito. Car. Running. Black._ A tsunami of memories rushed into his head, and he remembers. He knows he saved Saito, and he knew he was going to die. Thought - thought he was going to die. It was evident that he was, well, _not,_ in fact dead. How on earth could he survive that? He opened his eyes, and was greeted with the face of an unknown man, with a face mask. That means doctor? Surgeon? He didn't know, he didn't care.

"Saito?"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably. " _Why was he doing that, it's annoying..."_

"Huh? Where did that thought come from?" Okita looked back at the doctor, a questioning look. All he could think about was whether or not he had saved Saito. He had to ask him if what he said.. If all of those things... were true. Of course, he wouldn't blame him if they were, he had always thought it himself. But still ... it hurt. No, now isn't the time for any distractions. While he was thinking, another doctor had come in, a clipboard in hand. "Do you know where I can find Saito? Purple hair, dark blue eyes?"

The clipboard doctor cleared his throat, and the one wearing the mask continued shifting uncomfortably, and averting his gaze. _This is weird._

"So? Where is he?"

Silence. Okita couldn't handle it any more, and he screamed, screamed, screamed Saito's name over and over and over, but that didn't last long considering he had just been in a _quite_ major accident. _Where on EARTH did that come from?_ It was so out of character for Okita to scream, or to lose his temper quite so fast, and to take it out on other people? Almost unheard of.

"Souji Okita, am I correct?"

"Yes, but please tell me, where is Saito?"

"You saved your friend from the car, but got hit yourself. Saito brought you here. And without using parts from an Unwind, we would have been unable to save you."

Okita almost threw up. "Does that mean.. There are an Unwind's parts in me?" He demanded, although after a slight pause.

"There are. Hajime Saito wanted to be the one to give you the parts."

"You couldn't have Unwound him, it's against the law, is it not? I work with this ... I know. He's 20, like me. You can't have Unwound him. But if not him, who's do I have and... where is he?"

"When Saito found out that the only way to save you was to us parts of an Unwind ... We couldn't stop him. He injected himself with the fluid ... we had no choice, and because he was available for us to use for you ... you have part of his brain, Okita."

Okita couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't believe. His throat was closed up, and he felt so many emotions that he hurt. He blacked out, but he heard it first.

  
_I'm sorry. I love you, Souji Okita._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's the last chapter XD thanks for reading this train wreck, if you're still here :P I know this was a huge wreck but yes.


End file.
